Unforgettable Memory
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: Sakura keeps on having flashback of Deidara... Something terrible happens! Could Sakura prevent it from happening! What will happen? Two-Shot DEIXSAKU
1. Awesome Memorys

A/N: Haya Pplz! ~ Howz everything? OO Hopes everything is fine! ;P Merry Belated Christmas! I think this one-shot is going to be a Two-shot ain't it awesome?! ^^There's goin to be LEMONY STUFF inside. BUT it'll sux I'll tell u dat. Snice it's my first time writing it. OO Awesome eh? I know I am. :D

'THOUGHTS'

_"FLASHBACK"_"PRESENT"

Disclaimer: I dun would never EVER own Naruto or any kind of Character in this story. I just own… This… Plot! *Cries in the corner*

* * *

Unforgettable Memory

I, Sakura am in love with an Akatsuki member. Yes as a shinobi, I must NOT fall in love with THE enemy, it's always have been in the rule book. But I couldn't help it.

_Sakura's Past Number one_

'_It hurts so much… But will anybody find me here?' Sakura thought panicky. She was out of chakra, so she wasn't able to heal her wounds yet. Sakura had been waiting for someone to find her for a very long time, she then heard footsteps coming. She shot her head up to call for help. But, when she saw the color of black and red, her eyes widen in fear. She couldn't move nor speak._

'A-an Akatsuki member is here?! How!?' She thought.

___**'Well don't ask me!' Inner Sakura yelled.**__Sakura came to reality, when she heard a man's voice._

"Ara? Look what we have here? Hm…" The blond person, who looks quite like Ino since he or she has the same hair style as Ino. Spoke in a child-like manner. Bending down to the hole, where Sakura glared at the person, she finally regain confidences and, quickly pulled out her kunai.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura growled out.

"Hey, relax un. I won't do anything, unless you do something unnecessary… Names Deidara and yours?" Deidara

She lowers her guard a bit.

"Wait a minute! I didn't know that, the Akatsuki have a woman in their organization!" She yelled out. Pointing her index finger to him or her. (Yes, she doesn't know about Konan yet in this story. :)

Ow! That ticked him off there…

"What the hell! Woman! I'm a MAN! M-A-N! How many times do I have to tell everybody that?" He spelled out the last part, turning her question into a total fit.

Pointing at himself, and pulling his hair, as he went into THE ball mode and, started to talk to himself.

"Is it. Because of my hair? Yes I know it's smooth and silky, and shiny, that everybody wants to touch it…"He mumbled, while touching his so called, silky, smooth, hair.

Sakura is just there, shocked, yes, she is. Why, because she never seen an Akatsuki member be so… So… Sensitive! All Sakura ever thought right now is what if the Akatsuki wasn't an evil organization.

What if Kisame is wearing a pink dress dancing inside the hideout, or even singing I'm a little blue fish, out loud, at the same time?

What if, Itachi puts make up on, and plays dress up or something, it's probably why, and he has these weird lines on his face! (Because make up, gives wrinkles! Get it!? Haha! Ok. On with the story.)

_All, the sudden Sakura's world went blank. All she heard before, she went into a deep sleep, is _"Yo, Pinky you, should never let your guard down. In front of the enemy."

_End Of Sakura's Past Number One_She laughed at the memory. She heard some chirping sounds. Sakura turns her head, towards the noise's coming from. Birds? (No really! Sakura u funny person. :3) Birds, that flew high in the sky, so free, nothing seems to bother them at all. She looks away from the window. Leaning down on the bed wall, and closed her eyes.

_Sakura's Past Number Two_

_"DEIDARA-A-A-A!" She yells at the top of her lungs, while holding on to Deidara's waist for dear life.  
_  
_As the old Deidara, would do is just… Grins? Looks like he's enjoying every second, of Sakura clinging on him, as if, he IS her last hope of surviving. Well… He's enjoying himself, minus the yelling and cries, from Sakura, which was quiet annoying… But he just ignores that._

_"Aww… Is whittle bloosm sacred of heights?" He taunted. She crack one of her eye, open._

_"No…" She whispered. "It's just that… You're flying too high and fast! You AHO!" She yelled. He ignores her, and started did a loop in the air, with his big gigantic bird._

_"Deidara! If you do, that again. I'll make sure your hands won't be able to make your so called 'Art'" He just chuckled. Then he did three loops, zig zag, and also a dive to the ground, and back up he could hear right now is Sakura screaming her head off, lots of cursing, and also finally landed on the ground. Deidara jump down from his bird._

_"Ah… that was fun UN." He said out loud. Strenching his arm out. His body stiffen, as he felt, an evil aura behind him. As he turn around slowly, he sweat dropped, when he saw Sakura cracking her knuckles._

_"S-s-sakura… We can work it out you know." Deidara laughed nervously, while backing away from her._

_"I told ya didn't I? Dei-kun… That I'll make sure yours hands won't be able to make your 'Art.'" Sakura had said in a sickly sweet tone._

_-Twack-_

_-Pow-_

_-Chonk-_

_-Gong-_

_-Blam-_

_"Hope you learn something out of this." Sakura said, while fixing her glove_

Deidara is now lying under a tree.

_"Ugh… I thought you said that you're only going to do something to my hands… Not MY WHOLE BODY!" Deidara yelled._

_"Hmf!" Sakura shrugs and turn around. Deidara just sighed "It was worth it." He whispered. Sakura's ear twitch._

_"What did you just say?"_

"Aha… (cough) N-nothing Sakura-Sama" Deidara chuckled nervously.

_As he said that, Sakura started to head towards the hideout."Man… Can she be a beast at times…?" Deidara said out loud, while sighing._

_Sakura got a big huge, when I meant huge, I meant HUGE twitch mark on her head and turned around to put her demonic face. "DEI… DA… RA…" She roared._

End Of Sakura's Past Number Two

Sakura giggled to the memory.

When someone or something, burst open the door, into Sakura's room.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Who is dat person or thing, dat can from dat door? Oo Who knows. Oh yea… No Lemon… About dat… Uhh… Yea… Next last chappy… Ehehehe… Anyways R&R Plox! Thank you, and have a nice awesome, day! ^^


	2. Wrost Memory for the better?

A/N: Hiya! Howz everything? Mi I'm always fine! I think… O.k As I promise LEMONY Stuff in here. But I'ma warns you before I start. J Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dun will never ever, Not ever, Not even the tiniest touch, OWN Naruto. * Doomed Face*

_

* * *

_

Worst Memory, But For The Better?

Sakura giggle to the memory. When Ino burst into Sakura's room.

"Forehead! Are o.k?" Ino asked with a concern face.

"Ah… It just a few broken ribs and some bruises, but its alright! Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaim adding a smile that look like a crocked smile.

"Sakura… I'm really talking about your wounds…" Ino said in a low voice.

Sakura fake smile and said in a cheery voice as possible " I'm really fine! Ino-pig! Now go on, I know it's going to be boring here. So when my wounds heal up, we're going to argue over useless things again. Like old times!" Sakura giggle.

"If you say so… But I hope you healed up emotionally too… Sakura." Ino said as she walks out the door, before Sakura can answer back.

**_WARNING WARNING LEMON RIGHT HERE! SKIP IF YOU LIKE!_**

**_Sakura's Past Number Three_**

_"D-dei-da-ra…" Sakura moans his name. He smirks, into her crock of her neck. Nibbling her neck, as he hit her sensitive spot. She moans. He sucked on it and bit it. Until it left a mark. Claiming her, his. He stops what he was doing to look at Sakura's flushed face, panting slightly form what had happen. He grins slightly as he descends his head to Sakura's ear._

_"Your mine Sakura… Mind, body, soul, everything." He whispers, while licking the shell of it. She shvired. As she felt his erection rubbing against her womanhood. She gasps. As he enters her feeling some pain, but ignore it. He then thrust into her. Harder and faster. Until they hit their climax. Sakura snuggled to Deidara's warmth._

_As he wraps his arm around her small frame, body._

_Sighing she asked tiredly "Dei-kun…?"_

_"Hmm…?"_

_"We'll always be together right?"_

_"Ah…" Deidara tighten his hug._

_"We will un." He smiled._

_Sakura smiled back. "I love you Deidara."_

_"I love you too UN."_

_They soon fell in to a deep sleep._

**_END OF LEMON._**

**_End of Sakura's Past Number Three_**

_'Deidara…' Sakura thought._

_'I really miss you a lot. Why…? Did u have to go?' She said as tears slip through her eyes. Spilling over her beautiful pale soft creamy cheek. As she turns her around to look at the window, she saw her reflection. When she look at her reflection, all she saw in her eyes are pain and sorrow, like an fallen angel, who had lost her wings, and was send to the human world, because she had fell in love with the devil. She heard little droplets of rain tapping on her window._

_'Rain… I have always love it… But now I don't think I love this weather anymore. It makes me feel horrible. Whenever it rains. I remember 'those' horrible moments' she thought as the tapping grew louder, and her tears look like rivers that are streaming down her cheek, dripping to the back of her hands._

**_Sakura's Past Number Four_**

_"Sakura Hurry!" Deidara yelled.  
As they ran… Well jump from branches to branches, as fast as they could. They were in a forest and it's raining, really hard too._

_"I am" Sakura screamed back._

_They the sense a Charak presense._

_"Damn it! They caught up." Deidara cursed under his breath._

_"Don't worry, Deidara Konoha will come… I hope…" Sakura mumbled the last part, which of course Deidara didn't hear much, because of the rain, and thunderbolt. The presence seems to be getting closer and closer._

_'Crap' Deidara and Sakura thought at the same time._

_Pein appear in front of them stopping their paths. Tobi appears behind Pein, then he dash to Deidara, leaving Sakura alone with Pein. Sakura is in her fighting stance. Before she could see or hear anything she was kick in the stomache really hard, as if she had gotten hit from Tsunade super macho punch. She coughs a bit of her blood out._

_" Do not interfere Haruno…" Pein said monotonies._

_'Damn it! Deidara…' Sakura thought, was filled with worry._

_Bruises and cuts were seen on Deidara's face and body. Panting irregularly._

_'How did Tobi get so strong?' Deidara thought._

_"Sempai…" Deidara snap out of his mind, to focus on Tobi. "Is a bad boy… So Sampai is going to get punish!" Tobi charge to Deidara who can't move, because Tobi secretly but a Para lazed justu on him. As Tobi charge and he struck Deidara with a kunai near to his heart._

_"Gah!" Deidara said as kis blood flow freely through his mouth. Tobi took out his kunai harshly. Smiling under his mask, [But Deidara, would never know.] He pushes him off the branche that they were standing on._

_Sakura felt a familiar charak presense slowly disappearing. Her eyes widen, not believing what she felt, she ran to where Deidara's weak charak signal was._

_Pein let the pinkette go since, she's going to die soon just like her lover._

_She ran and ran until she saw a blond colour; she then sprinted towards him, shouting his name. Kneeling beside him, as tears stream down her cheek._

_"H-h-hold on Deidara I'll heal you." She said chocking between tears. Her hands rest on top of his hear. But the wounds wouldn't heal… (Déjà vu? If you dun den its like Tsunade when she's younger, yea…Dat wat happen J )_

_"Why won't you heal?" Sakura cried out. Deidara put his hand on Sakura's._

_"Hey UN. I-it's all right Sakura. Un…" He said as he coughed._

_"But Deidara! You promise! That we would always be together! You can't die here! Not now. Not ever!" Sakura said in a short sobs._

_"Dummy… I'll always be with you UN." He said in a croaked voice._

_Naruto is beside Sakura, but she doesn't seem to notice him at all._

_"But…" Deidara interrupted Sakura._

_" Forgive me… Sakura… Please understand… Naruto take her away from here. You better be far away from here. Before I do something awesome."_

_Naruto just nodded. He grabbed Sakura, by the waist, and lifts her up to his shoulder, and ran._

_"No Naruto let go! I must be there with him!" She cried out, as she bangs her fist on Naruto's back. He didn't answer, but whines when Sakura fist bang his back._

_All she heard is, Naruto's footsteps and her sobbing._

_As they left, Deidara just grins. Pein came along with Tobi. "It's time to die, Sempai." Tobi said in a cheerful manner._

_"Then we're going to kill your little girlfriend of yours." Tobi's voice suddenly turned evil, and more mature._

_"No… Your not." He said with a smile. He then made one hand sign, and said "KATSU! Art is a BANG! UN!"_

_The birds from the trees flew away, as if they were chase by a predictor. Sakura and naruto suddenly heard an explosion._

_"No… No… No! Deidara!" Naruto sprinted even faster. Sakura suddenly fell unconscious. It's probably she couldn't handle everything._

**_End Of Sakura's Past Number Four_**

Sakura is finally release from the hospital; she went to Deidara's grave. She kneeled down to pray.

"Deidara … Because of you, you save the village… And also me. Arigato for everything. I'll always remember you, love you, even if I'm in a relationship, I'll still remember you." She smiled caringly to the grave.

"Yo, Sakura! I can see your panties!" Someone yelled.

Now, that pissed Sakura off. She turned around quickly.

"Hey, you…" Sakura's eyes widen. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and that grin. It seems all too familiar.

She slowly spoke. "---------?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Muhahaha! It's the end! Who could it be? Naruto? OC? Or Deidara? Dum Dum Dum… Whahaha, I'll leave it your imagination. XD_**

**_Deidara: Holy shit! U sux! At the action part, and leaving the end of the story a cliff-hangers! U knows how readers are! And u always hates cliffhangers 2._**

**_W.U.W.C.M: Shut up! I know I sux at the action scene. So… I can make anything end at anytime… Je suis la author, of course._**

**_Deidara: U even sux at French._**

**_.C.M: Shut Up! T^T Sakura! *Sobbing on Sakura's ankle.*_**

**_Sakura: *Sighs* Deidara stop! Ok guys Please, Read and Review, It'll be awesome! And W.U.W.C.M. would be happy again. J_**


End file.
